The Deadly Fax Invasion
by CrazyBaka25
Summary: The Fax invade without warning, and Keroro finds himself dying and reflecting on how bad a friend and leader he was. With the help of strange Kiruru and a new body? can Keroro regain the trust and loyalty of his friends needed to stop the invasion? All this without letting anyone know who he is? No problem! Rated T to be safe.
1. So it begins

I absolute love Japanese anime and manga, and one of my favourites alongside Fairy Tail is Keroro Gunso. While searching fan fiction to sate my thirst I came across sagapaga who wrote a prologue on Keroro for others to finish.

I've accepted the challenge so here is my story that follows this amazing prologue.

Thank you sagapaga!

**The Deadly Fax Invasion ~ Prologue**

His last wish would be to see his childhood friends one last time. But last wishes didn't happen. And they were both in another part of Japan, fighting off the suddenly attacking new enemy, that Kururu simply had called the 'Faxes'.

His stomach was cut open, obviously, he was dying. He fell to the ground, on his right side, watching the chaos around him as the Pekoponians were remorselessly slaughtered.

Keroro held both hands over his stomach to keep his guts in place, as they threatened to fall out. The Fax who had attacked him hadn't wasted time to finish him off. He'd die anyway. But he would never have guessed that it would end in a valley on a planet he should have invaded a long time ago. He never thought he'd die alone.

It was hard to breathe. Keroro wanted to see Giroro and Dororo, because they had always been the ones taking the blow when Keroro did something stupid. And they would still loyally stand by his side, even when they tried to deny it.

He had been a bad friend. And a bad sergeant. He wanted to say 'I'm sorry' to them before he died. But that wouldn't happen.

He watched scared Pekoponians run around and Faxes taking them down. Or, he watched the feet of the Pekoponians and how they fell when the Faxes attacked from above.

Oh, lord, was this how the species that had taught him so much would end?

Keroro closed his eyes, surely he would die now-

"Taicho-dono!"

His eyes snapped open again. Wasn't that Dororo?!

A 'swoosh' sound and a Fax fell down, crushing the body of a dead Pekoponian. Dororo dropped from above, landing in front of Keroro's face.

"D-Dororo…" Keroro managed to whisper, whole-heartily happy to see a familiar face before dying.

"No…" Dororo gasped, shock on his face. He placed a hand on Keroro's chin, "Y-you can't die, Keroro-kun! You're my friend! W-we'll get you into a healer tube! Y-you'll survive! You have to! Hear that!" His voice was desperate, and his trembling hands moved along Keroro's body.

Keroro hadn't thought of the healer tube. He had seen the miracles the healer tube made to injured soldiers, but would it work now, for him? He didn't know. His vision was getting blurry. It hurt like hell from the wound as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hands.

"Keroro! Idiot! You can't die!" Giroro shouted as he came running, shooting down three Faxes at the same time. Keroro thanked whatever God existed for letting him see both of them. "Can't we help him? _Kururu!_"

"Ku. Sure I can. But chances is still small he'll survive. It looks pretty bad", he heard a voice behind.

"That's still a chance!" Dororo exclaimed, while Keroro was getting a hard time to keep his eyes open.

"He-hey…" he breathed.

"Speak louder, idiot! Nobody can hear you!" Giroro barked.

"Don't speak, save your powers, Keroro-kun", Dororo said, voice trembling.

"I… want to be a better friend… and leader…" he continued, forcing his mouth to form words. He couldn't see anymore, but winced in pain when hands tried to lift him up. Someone moved his hands from the wound and he heard Giroro curse in Keronese at the sight. More words were said, some directed at him, but Keroro couldn't register what was being said. He only knew he couldn't stay awake any longer.

And everything went blank.


	2. The Deadly Fax Invasion What the Frog?

Now starts the adventure of my story, I'll try to keep everyone in character, but remember that not everyone will act normal. Their Leader has been badly injured after all so bear that in mind.

**The Deadly Fax Invasion Chapter 1 ~ What the Frog?!**

Darkness…. And pain.

So much pain…

(Am I really going to die?)

"_**Ru ru! Is that what you really want? Keroro Gunso?"**_

(G-Gero!?)

"_**You wanted to become a better friend and leader yes? How can you achieve that if you're dead?"**_

(W-who are you!?)

"_**My identity is of no importance, Ru ru! I'm afraid I cannot heal your body, but I can lend you a new one, if you wish."**_

(A new body!? What are you talking about!? What's going on!?)

"_**Ru ru! I'll explain everything later, do you want a new body or what? You said you have things to do correct?"**_

(Gero…. Fine, but what will happen to my body?)

"_**No time to explain Keronian, let's go!"**_

(W-Wait!)

The darkness started to slowly ebb away as sound began to become more distinguished, what sounded like a car alarm began to fill Keroro's head until finally he snapped his eyes open.

The first thing he became aware of was that he was no longer in pain and also he was..!

"C-C-COLD!" yelled Gunso loudly as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Gero? Something doesn't feel right…" The Keronian looked down at himself and began to scream.

"WHY AM I A NAKED PEKOPON FEMALE!?"

"Ru ru ru!"

Gunso spun around to face the familiar voice. Before him stood a white Keronian with blue eyes and a shining red x on his forehead. It was a Kiruru! An ancient weapon left behind on Planet Pekopon by the Keronians.

"It's your new body, do you like it?" said the Kiruru in an almost sly voice.

"GERO!? Kiruru!? But how?" Gunso quickly inched away while pointing a trembling finger at the white figure.

"Calm yourself! I'm not going to harm you. I was made to gather intelligence and pass it along to headquarters."

"What's going on? The pekoponians, the Faxes, my platoon!" asked Gunso as he gingery stood up and casted a quick look around.

As far as he could see, there was no one around, except for the dead bodies that lay scattered around the empty street they stood at.

"I gave you a new temporary body to fulfil your wishes, but I'm afraid that's not the only reason behind it."

Kiruru turned around and pointed towards a dead body of a Fax, clearly killed by Giroro judging by the bullet holes that lined his dark scaly body. (I'm imaging Faxes to look like dino raptors but more futuristic looking and more deadly, it's hard to explain.)

"The Faxes have to be stopped and you're going to help stop them!"

"ME!? Are you serious!? They've already killed me once! What's to stop them doing it again? And why can't you stop them? You're a Kiruru!" shouted Keroro angrily as he/her? Shook her slender fist.

"I told you, I was built for intel-gathering purposes only, I do not have any combat programs in my system. " Kiruru turned to look fully at Gunso and smirked.

"And yes, you're the only one who can do this. I knew this as soon as I heard your dying wishes. You must learn to be a true friend and leader by gaining the trust and loyalty of your platoon, and together working as one to destroy the Faxes."

"Gero? Regain the trust and loyalty?"

Kiruru began to float into the air as the X on his forehead glowed.

"Ru ru! Yes, it's the only way. You need to gain contact with your platoon but you can't tell them your true identity."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

Kiruru floated higher and gave a little wave; Keroro gave a little shiver as something dark glinted in the white Keronian's eyes.

"Because if you tell them, your new body will disintegrate and your soul will go back to your badly damaged body, be it alive or dead!" with that the Kiruru began to fly off, leaving Gunso alone.

"WAIT, I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

Kiruru didn't turn around but Gunsu gave a yelp of fear as its voice spoke inside her head.

"_**Because the Keronians were here first and I'll be DAMNED if another invader gets its hands on Pekopon!"**_

Gunso began to shiver more violently as chilled winds blew around her newly naked body, the sun was starting to set.

"Geez…. Did I really have to have a stupid pekopon female body? Why couldn't I come back as a gunplay or something even cooler! I need to find some clothes before I freeze! de arimasu!"

Keroro quickly crossed the abandoned street and entered what she assured to be a clothes shop, just as she was finished pulling on a yellow bomber jacket (along with combat green trouser and sturdy boots) she looked into a nearby mirror and stopped.

What looked back was a young female possibly near Natsumis' age with green hair and wide bright yellow eyes.

"So that's what I look like huh? Not bad! Of course, no matter what I get turned into I've always look good! de arimasu!" said Keroro with slight tone of big-headedness.

CRASH!

"GERO!" exclaimed Keroro as she fell with a bump, the ground shaking beneath her.

BANG!

Keroro quickly leaped to her feet and raced towards the entrance while avoiding the falling clothes racks.

CRASH!

Keroro yelled out in alarm as the body of a Fax crashed in front of her, its scaly raptor like body quivered slightly then became still.

An angry battle cry roared and Keroro looked up at the source of the voice, it was none other than Giroro, his face contorted with pure rage as he stood on his aircraft.

Keroro was about to shout to gain his attention when a sound behind her made her freeze in fear, she slowly turned around to come face to face with a Fax. Her terrified eyes reflected in its big remorseless merciless reptile eyes.

"DIE PEKOPON SCUM!" roared the Fax as it slashed its long deadly claw towards her, Keroro couldn't move an inch as memories of the intense pain she suffered before when her stomach was cut open by a Fax rose to the surface.

(I've failed already?)

A scream of pain filled the air, but it wasn't Keroro. The Fax slumped to the ground in a crumpled heap, a light blue Keronian with a cloth tried around its face stood behind it, sword in hand glinting in what little light there was.

(It's Dororo!) thought Keroro as tears of fear and gratitude streamed from her eyes.

"That was close, too close." Muttered Dororo, his eyes seemed unusually dull. .

"Thank you for saving my life! I'm so glad you turned up you know!" smiled Keroro brightly as Dororo stared at her in shock.

"Y-You can see me!?" (Anti-Barrier remember?)

(oops!)

"W-Well er…" How do I explain this one?

"Explain later." Said Dororo cutting across.

"It's not safe here, I'll take you to a safe place pekopon. Follow me. "

(Gero! It's so hard not telling him who I am! How can I regain their trust and loyalty!? This is so unfair! de arimasu!) thought Keroro as she quickly followed the blue ninja as best as she could.

"In here!" Dororo disappeared into a hole hidden behind a trashcan, Keroro followed gingerly (he/she was still getting used to her new body) and gasped when she saw a platform. No doubt about it, it was a short range teleporter device made by Sergeant Major Kururu.

Dororo quickly typed something into a monitor and the platform began to glow.

"Step on the platform and it'll send you to a safe place. Quickly now!"

Keroro wanted to stay but what use was she at the moment? Maybe she could find the others and see if they were ok. She slowly stepped onto the platform, with a sudden tingling sensation and whooshing feeling her surroundings had changed.

"A survivor! You could say, a good thing?"

"Ku Ku Ku! I'm surprised she was alive outside my protection barrier"

(Those voices!) thought keroro as she spun around and saw Angol Mois and Kururu staring down at her, they were in the command room underneath the Hinata Household.

Then Keroro saw something else that made her blood turn cold, suddenly she couldn't breathe.

A fragile green keronian body was floating amidst blue liquid inside a healing chamber, countless tubes and wires attached to the body while a metal band was clamped around its midriff.

Keroro was staring at his old body, it was a weird sensation, similar to fear. Soon it became too much and keroro found his world growing dark as her body gave way.


	3. I know you, but you don't know me!

Let's get this show on the road!

**Chapter 2 ~ I know you, but you don't know me!**

"I'm surprise she can see you guys. Isn't the anti-barrier you guys have supposed to stop normal people from seeing you?"

"Maybe she's a ninja! Wouldn't that be amazing Natsumi!"

"I doubt it, just look at her."

(Those voices…) thought Keroro groggily as the darkness began to dissipate from her mind.

"Hey I think she's waking up!"

"Good, I have questions for this Pekopon."

Keroro slowly opened her eyes and gave a large yawn as she sat up; one look showed that she was in the medic bay in the Keroro Platoon base.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!" screeched Keroro while avoiding his trademark (Gero), inches away from her face was the tip of Giroro gun, a deadly look on the red Keronians face.

"Giroro stop! Is this really necessary!?" said Dororo as he quickly stepped in front of Keroro who was sweat dropping like a fat kid in PE lessons.

"Stay out of this Dororo!" spat the red Keronian before casting his anger filled eyes towards Keroro who squeaked.

"Who are you? Why were you outside the Protection barrier!?"

(Gero….. this is the bit I've been dreading, introducing myself. Guess I'll have to do the old trick of playing dumb.)

"I don't know what you mean, I can't remember anything!" Keroro looked around at all the familiar faces surrounding him, Natsumi, Kururu, Tamama, Angol Mois, Koyuki and… Fuyuki, his best friend.

All of them had a dull nearly dead kind of look in their eyes.

"I don't even remember my name!" lied Keroro looking down at the floor.

(I never knew this would be so hard… but I have to try! de arimasu.)

"You could say… Amnesia?" said Mois as she tapped her chin in thought.

"Ku ku ku! Interesting…." Muttered Kururu, his glasses glinting in a menacing way.

"I'm surprised you're not freaking out about them." Said Natsumi pointing to the Keronians.

"I've…. Seen a lot of weird stuff." Grinned Keroro as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I know! Let's call you Mono! As in Monowasure for forgetfulness!" smiled Koyuki and she rushed forward to embrace Keroro in a hug.

"Ha! Your so cute! Eh Dororo?" smiled the ninja girl as she faced Dororo who flushed.

"Eh!? Mono? Cute!?" blushed Keroro/Mono as she tried to push the ninja girl away.

Koyuki released the squirming female and grabbed at her hair, pulling it back and trying in a ponytail.

"Much better! Don't you think so Natsumi?" said Koyuki as she winked at said girl who sighed.

"I guess…"

There was definitely something wrong with everyone, the usual happiness wasn't there. Any cheerfulness shown was forced.

(I wonder…. Is it because of me?) thought Keroro/Mono as she remembered seeing her own body floating in the healing tank.

"_**Ru ru! Hope you're having fun! But have you forgotten something?" **_echoed a voice inside Keroro/Mono's head.

(Gero? Kiruru?)

"_**THE FAX!" **_shouted Kiruru causing a sharp intense pain to flash through the Former Leaders head.

"EEEEH!" Keroro/Mono fell to the ground as her knees gave way, clutching her head as the pain slowly ebbed away.

"Ah! Mono!" said Fuyuki as he suddenly rushed forward to grasp the girl's shoulders.

"Is she sick desu?" asked Tamama timidly which was unusual for the bipolar Keronian.

"_**Really now…. Such drama."**_

"T-The Fax, what's b-been going on with the Fax?" grimaced Keroro/Mono as she finally got up, the pain now gone.

"Ku ku ku! Allow me to explain! I press!" said Kururu as he presses a button on his laptop that he had whipped out of nowhere.

A large hologram of the japan continent appeared in the air above them, a large yellow circle was smack bang in the middle.

"As you can see, I managed to invent a device that projected a large-radius barrier that the Faxes cannot penetrate. For the moment, almost all pekoponians had evacuated to within my barrier and are safe for the moment."

Kururu glasses glinted and Keroro/Mono couldn't help but shudder.

"The Pekopon army are engaging them at the moment, but they're useless of course so we've been helping them out." Kururu nudge up his glasses and smirked.

"Now if you will excuse me, I must tend to our leader." The yellow Keronian began to exit the room.

"Ah! Wait! You could say, I want to help!" said Mois with a desperate look as she began to follow but quickly halted in her tracks as Kururu stopped and glared at her. Keroro had never seen such a dark look upon the Major Sergent's face.

"Ku ku ku….. You'll do no such thing. Leader has my full attention; I will NOT allow you to interfere with his healing!"

"Oh… you could say, so cruel!" cried Mois as she burst into sobs, she ran past Kururu who simply nudge up his glasses again and continued on his way.

The air in the room suddenly became heavy and silent.

"This is ridiculous, I'll never forgive them!" snarled Giroro, gaining everyone's attention as his fists shook with rage. With that he simply left.

"Leader?" asked Keroro/Mono.

(Gero… I know I'm pushing it, after that scene but maybe I can found out what condition I'm in. de arimasu.) Thought Keroro as everyone looked at her with unease.

"Our Leader was badly injured by the Faxes, he…" Dororo stopped and looked away; Koyuki quickly bent to his level and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He.. he w-was my friend! Why d-did it had to be him!?" wailed Dororo as he fell into his trauma switch.

Normally Keroro would turn a blind-eye whenever the blue ninja went into one of his many trauma switches but seeing him like this, it was different. It was heart-wrenching.

Everyone turned away, their face downcast and small tears slowly making their way down there cheeks.

"Gunsou…." Whispered Fuyuki as he wrapped his arms around himself, Natsumi walked up to him and embraced him.

Keroro/Mono slowly walked towards the sobbing Dororo and bent her knees, she slowly placed a hand on the small ninjas head.

(Don't worry Dororo…. This time, I won't ignore you.) thought the female as Dororo stopped sobbing and looked up at her in surprise.

"It's ok, everything will be just fine you'll see!" smiled Keroro/Mono happily.

"I've never met your Leader before but I'm sure he'll pull through. It's just a feeling I have."

(Gero gero gero! Now it's time for me to shine!)

"I've decided! I'm going to lend you guys a hand!" yelled Keroro/Mono with determination as she stood up.

"I'm sure if we work together, the Faxes won't stand a chance! So stop moping around already! I'm sure your leader doesn't want to see his friends like this!"

"Ahh! Mono you're amazing! Such energy!" smiled Koyuki as she jumped up.

"Your right Mono, I must stay strong! For keroro! Nin Nin!" said Dororo as he too stood up and bowed in respect.

"I have to admit, you have point." Smiled Natsumi as Fuyuki nodded in agreement.

"For Gunso! Desu!" yelled Tamama as he jumped into the air fist pumping.

(Gero! This is perfect! I'll soon have my platoon in shape and ready! After this is all over, I'm buying myself two gunplas! I believe I earned it! Gero gero gero!) thought Keroro as she smirked.

Keroro/Mono began to walk around the medic bay as she thought, her hand under her chin.

"Ah HA! First off, we need to find the Faxes weakness and use that to our advantage." Commanded the green-haired girl going into leader mode as the other stared at her in shock.

"Once Kururu is finished tending to me- ah I mean your leader, get him to research the Fax, get Mois to help too. We need to found out which planet the Faxes have come from, find out everything we can about them!" Keroro/Mono stopped and without thinking_

"Gero! From there we should find there weakness and exploit it! The Faxes won't know what hit them! Gero Gero Gero!"

"_**You're an idiot…"**_

(Wha? Oh…..)

Keroro/Mono stopped and turned around, everyone was staring at her in stunned silence.

"Oh ah ha ha ha! S-Sorry! Did I go overboard? I tend to laugh really weird when I'm excited. Hope I didn't put you off!" laughed Keroro nervously hoping they would buy it.

"It…. It's ok, you…." Fuyuki looked away. "You reminded me of someone, that's all…."

"That's amazing Mono! Did you use to be a Sergent in the army or something?" asked Tamama in wonder, Keroro could have sworn there was sparkles in the young Keronians large eyes.

"Indeed, you commanded like a leader could. This plan of yours, it might just work."

"Ku ku ku! I heard your orders Pekopon and I'm already on it." Said a voice over the intercom, it was Kururu.

"I've also filled in Mois on the plan, I've have the results ready for you soon."

"wow, I thought it might take some bribing to get Kururu to do what you said." Said Fuyuki looking up.

"He only follows orders without question when it's Gunso."

"_**Hey well done you! For a second there I thought you had let the cat out of the bag!"**_

(Gero…. Yeah… no help from you of course.) thought Keroro in irritation.

"_**Of course! Ru ru ru!" **_


	4. Better the devil he knows

I noticed that when I upload my chapters they are coming up with no spaces between the paragraphs. I've something different this time to see if it fixes. Anyway on with the show!

**Chapter 3 ~ Better the devil he knows!**

"_**A penny for your thoughts?"**_

"It is going to be like this with you all the time? It's rather annoying! de arimasu." Huffed Keroro/Mono, she stood alone in the command room staring at her old body.

"_**I'll rather speak to you through your mind, that way I know people aren't listening in."**_

Keroro/Mono rolled her eyes while scratching the back of her head.

"I hate all this seriousness; I can't even build Gunpla or read my favourite manga on captain Goruru to relax. This is so unfair…"

"… _**wow… the whole of Japan is at war, people are DYING and your complaining because you can't build Gunpla? I don't understand you at all..."**_

"When you put it THAT way it sounds bad…." Sweat-dropped Keroro/Mono as she placed her hands on the tank, watching the bubbles float around her old body.

"Say Kiruru, where are you exactly?"

"_**Gathering Intelligence as I am supposed to. Why?"**_

"Gero! Just wondering if you're ok, sheesh!" Keroro/Mono pushed herself away from the tank and began to walk towards her old command chair.

"…_**..your….concern, is appreciated but… un-needed."**_

"Who are you talking to?

Keroro/Mono quickly spun around to see Fuyuki entering the room. "Oh, just talking to myself, it helps me think!"

Fuyuki smiled and walked up to the Healer Tube, watching the small body inside.

"I'll leave you two alone." Keroro began to leave when the boy spoke again, his voice wavering.

"You remind me of Gunso."

"Eeeh? I do? How strange! " laughed Keroro nervously and she quickly ran out of the room.

(Gero! That was close! Trust Fuyuki with his creepy voodoo occult instincts to pick something up!)

Keroro headed towards the planning room to see if the others were doing ok, even though the former sergeant couldn't revel himself, it was nice being surrounded by his friends. Strangely enough, apart from Giroro everyone had accepted her straight away.

"Ku ku ku. Hello…. _**Mono.**_" Said a voice from behind.

"Kururu, how the research coming?" asked Keroro turning to face the yellow Keronian.

Kururu walked up and grabbed hold of the female's hand, it bought it close to his face, as if he was inspecting it.

"Interesting… ku."

"What are you doing?" Keroro became nervous as the Major Sergeant slowly encircled her while making whistling noises.

"Just as I thought…. But… how?" muttered Kururu as he went into deep thought.

"Is there a problem Soldier?" barked a voice.

"Ku ku ku! Of course not. I was just making an observation, those of little intelligence will not understand." Jeered Kururu as he turned to face Giroro.

"Idiot! Do you want a fight?!" Giroro quickly pulled out his side-arm gun and aimed at the yellow Keronian.

"I'll have your info soon… _**Mono**_. I've already discovered what planet they've come from. Planet Japoon from Sector 12 Nebulas 4 Galaxy. Ku ku ku!" said Kururu completely ignoring Giroro and walking away, his glasses had a strange glint to them.

"Jerk…" muttered Giroro as he placed his weapon away.

"_**I like him…"**_

(Gero? Your… strange.) signed Keroro at the voice in her mind as Giroro turned his head to stare at her.

BBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIINNNGGGGGGGG!

"Emergency! Keroro Platoon! Please report to command room! You could say, COME QUICKLY!" shouted Mois's voice over the intercom.

"Trouble?!" grunted Giroro and he sped off, Keroro following closely behind him.

All of the platoon minus Dororo stood lined up in front of Mois who stood next to the Healer Tube.

"I've received a distress call from Dororo! You could say, he's in trouble!" yelled Mois as she waved her arms.

"Ku ku ku!"

Everyone turned as Kururu began to click away at the command computer.

"Seems the signal came from Sector V, near the grand shopping mall." Said the Major Sergeant.

"That idiot! Tamama lets go." Giroro pulled out his duel-wielding guns and began to sprint for his aircraft.

"Finally some action! I can't wait to tear the Faxes apart for what they did to my Gunso!" yelled Tamama hoarsely as his pupils dilated, all pretence of cuteness now gone.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" shouted Keroro/Mono as she began to follow them but was suddenly stopped by a large robotic hand?

"Ku ku ku! You're not going anywhere." Said Kururu with a grin, obviously controlling the robotic hand.

"You stand no chance against Faxes _**Mono**_. They already took you down once _**remember?**_ Ku Ku ku!"

Mois looked between the two with confusion as Keroro/Mono froze, her heart pounding.

(He knows?! But how?!) though the former sergeant as she began to shiver in anticipation.

Kururu smirked and pressed a button, a smaller mechanic hand rose out of a compartment that opened near Keroro holding what seem to be a sword hilt and flying pack.

"But with these devices made with my own special modifications from my brilliant mind, you might stand a chance! Ku!"

Keroro/Mono took the devices, clipping the flying pack to her back.

"Just click the button and you have yourself a weapon that can tear the Faxes apart!"

"Oh! You could say, highly effective!" smiled Mois, a slight look of confusion still etched on her face. "But, Kururu… didn't you make those for Uncle?"

Something dark glinted in the Major Sergeant's glasses as he nudged them up with his hand.

"Ku ku ku… I've made them for the Leader, and only for the Leader to use. I don't waste my valuable talents on anyone else."

"But… you've gave them to Mono." Mois looked extremely lost now as she stared at Kururu.

"You know… don't you?" smiled Keroro as the yellow Keronian chuckled.

"Of course, nothing can get past MY brilliant deduction and observation skills. Take care now, _**Leader**_." With that Kururu turned his attention onto the Healer Tube.

"Gero! Of course, those buggers won't be getting me this time!"

The flying pack activated and Keroro went soaring through the base and out of the secret passage into the air.

"_**It seems you've gained the trust and loyalty of one of your platoon. Good going!"**_

(Kiruru?) thought the former Sergeant as she flew through the Protection Barrier.

"_**I'd admit, I thought that one would have been the hardest to win over. By the way… you might want to duck."**_

"Gero?"

Keroro heard a swoosh above and had just managed to dodge at the last minute.

A Fax with a jet pack loomed over the suddenly terrified female, images of before of blood and pain surfaced.

"_**Honestly, do I have to do everything around here? Use your WEAPON!"**_

With a blink, keroro clicked the button on the hilt shaped device Kururu had given him and squeaked with alarm as an energy sword burst forth.

The Fax gave a roar and began to dive-bomb at the female.

Keroro quickly dodged by soaring around the corner of a ruined building and quickly twisted around. As soon as the Fax appeared around the corner snarling, Keroro raised the sword and made a slashing motion. A blade of energy shot forth and hit the Fax dead on its horrible scaly face.

It fell to the ground howling.

"Gero! Now that felt good! Not as good as building gunpla of course."

"_**Gunpla? Really? Is that all you ever think about?"**_

"Wha? Of course! It's my sacred hobby! It really sharpens your mind and helps you to develop sturdy hands!"

"_**If you say so…."**_

"I think the distress call came from over here. Gero…." Muttered Keroro as she stumbled over some fallen debris. Slowly she managed to squeeze through the tiny gap in the wall of the shopping mall, inside was nothing but wreckage.

"Gero, it's looks like they had a Black Friday in here."

The former sergeant couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong here. Where was Giroro and Tamama? They had a head start, they should have been here by now.

"Dororo? Are you here?" whispered Keroro as she made her way across the courtyard.

"_**Why are you whispering idiot? He's not going to hear you!"**_

A sudden crack made Keroro tense and go into defensive mode.

"Any Pekoponians?"

Keroro flinched at the coarse voice and quickly hid behind an over-turned table.

"No… the rest of the meat have fled to that horrible barrier, we cannot get them. Grrrrr! It makes Koko so mad it does! Yes!"

"Koko?! One of them is called Koko? Gero gero gero!" laughed Keroro silently.

"_**Why are you laughing?"**_

(One of them is called Koko! Gero! Don't you find that slightly amusing?)

"…_**. You're an idiot."**_

The former sergeant sneaked a peek from his hiding place and spotted two Faxes standing outside what seem to be Larry's Tofu Burger Bar?

"And that blasted blue Keronian, Grrrrrr! Don't get me started on THAT one! Getting in our way! What does a guy have to do to invade around here!" grunted Koko the Fax.

"At least he's trapped yes? He won't be getting out of that store anytime soon. Maybe Mojo might go back later and dig through to eat his corpse! Yes, Mojo will do that." Said Mojo the Fax.

"Eat Keronian? Eww! Keronians are nasty, don't know where they've been. Koko only eat fresh Pekoponians. That where it's at yes?"

"GERO! TAKE THAT BACK YOU SLIMEY JURASSISC PARK REJECTS! KERONIANS ARE NOT NASTY! THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH US! I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH ABUSE!" screamed Keroro in outrage as she jumped up, her sword pointed directly at the Faxes who simply blinked their large reptile eyes.

"Fresh meat!" screeched Koko the Fax and she quickly leaped into the air, it's sharp fangs aiming for Keroro's neck.

The former Sergeant did a barrel-roll forwards, making the Fax to over-jump its target.

"Time to die meat!" roared Mojo the Fax as it sprinted towards Keroro, it's claws glinting.

"_**Really now, how do you get yourself into these situations. I think I might have picked the wrong guy for this job."**_

Keroro did a round-house kick worthy of Natsumi and belted Mojo the Fax in the face, sending him flying.

"Now's not the time Kiruru!" grunted Keroro sweating as both Faxes began to charge at her.

A large bang and a flash of white light, everything disappeared into white nothingness. It vanished though as soon as it had appeared.

The two Faxes had stopped in their track and were swaying side to side from the white flash.

Strangely enough, Keroro wasn't affected.

Without waiting for the enemy to recover, the former Sergeant quickly used his sword to cut the Faxes down. Keroro panted heavily as the two large scaly bodies fell with a loud thud.

"_**A thank you would have been nice."**_

"Gero? That was you Kiruru?" asked Keroro as she looked at the spot where the white flash had appered.

"_**Of course. You were doing terrible on your own."**_

Keroro wiped the sweat from her brow and smiled. "Thanks Kiruru, you saved my life. For a friend, you're not that bad! de arimasu."

"…_**. Friend? You… your welcome…"**_


	5. Friends

This is the chapter where the yaoi fan in me comes out. I blame fan fiction and vast amount of manga and anime in converting me. Honest! Slight Keroro+Dororo. I don't know if it's me but I find this possible couple adorable, it's their childhood that does it for me.

I swear to the holy fan fiction god that Dororo has a thing for Keroro in the anime!

p.s is fan fiction broken? no matter what I do, the line breaks disappears. It's rather annoying. oh well...

Chapter 4 ~ Friends.

Keroro slowly and with caution started to explore the ruins of the shopping mall. According to those Faxes she had defeated, a blue Keronian had got trapped in a store.

"It's got to be Dororo!" muttered Keroro to herself as she started to climb up the broken down escalator.

Soon enough, the former Sergeant spotted a store that looked as if the entrance had caved in.

"Dororo! Are you in there? Are you ok!?" shouted Keroro while trying to dislodged a large boulder that use to be part of the mall ceiling.

A scuttle and rustle sound on the other side could be heard.

"Mono? Mono is that you?! H-how?" came Dororo's muffled voice.

"It doesn't matter! I'm here to save you! de arimasu!" Keroro grunted in earnest as she pulled extra hard on the boulder, but the blasted thing didn't move an inch!

"No! You shouldn't be here Mono. It's dangerous! I'm sure the others…" began Dororo but Keroro cut across him as she finally dis-lodged the boulder, leaving a small opening in which the face of the ninja Keronian appeared.

"I don't understand. Why are you trying so hard to rescue me when we have only known each other for a short period of time?"

"Because…"

Keroro began to work on moving another boulder to make the gap larger, while choosing her words carefully.

"It's because I want to be a better friend."

"Huh?" Dororo looked at the girls face and saw something, something familiar.

"When I was a child, I had two friends that I always played with, just the three of us. One of them came from an extremely rich family, but he was pretty sickly. He was always having to stay in because of his bad health."

Dororo remained silent. Somehow… the story seemed familiar.

Keroro gave a yell of victory as the rock came away. She continued as she began on another.

"I… I wasn't a very good friend to him. He always followed me, stuck up for me and gave into my every demand. Yet I treated him like dirt, I'm solely responsible for his trauma switches too."

Dororo now knew why it sounded so familiar; it was an exact recalling of his childhood.

"I… I was jealous of him to tell the truth. That's why I treated him so badly. He… he was perfect in every way possible. He came from a rich family yet he wasn't spoilt. He was kind, humble, honest and so generous. Nothing like me."

Finally the hole was made big enough for the blue Keronian to climb through.

"Thank you for-!" Dororo stopped and stared in stunned disbelief as he saw tears streaming down Keroro/Mono face. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

(Why is this so hard… Gero. I'm even crying. I must look so weak right now.) thought Keroro/Mono as she nosily wiped her tears on her sleeve.

"I want to be a better friend to everyone, especially to him. I want to look him in the eyes and tell him how sorry I am for the way I treated him." Keroro/Mono startled when she felt a small but firm grip on her arm.

Dororo looked at the former Sergeant with determination and realisation in his eyes.

"You just have, and you're forgiven."

"Dororo…" whispered Keroro in shock. "How?..."

"I could sense your smell and aura with my ninjitsu, they were very familiar. But it was your story, and the serenity in your eyes that finally made everything click into place." Dororo stepped in front of the silent female and bent forward on one knee, his left hand touching the floor.

"I don't know how, but I will not question it. After all, Mother Nature too works in mysterious ways. I want you to know that you will always be my dear friend, no matter what. You have my forgiveness and loyalty; I'll follow you wherever you will go. Nin nin!"

Keroro stood in amidst the fallen debris of the mall, staring at the kneeling Keronian before her. Then…

"Gero!" squealed Keroro as she quickly pulled Dororo into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so happy!" Keroro bought the gasping ninja closer and began to nuzzle his face with her face. Dororo, whose was slowly turning purple from lack of oxygen, flushed a deep red.

"Ke-kero-ro!" choked the blue Keronian.

"Gero? OH! S-sorry Lance Corporeal!" blushed Keroro as she put the ninja down, while at the same time trying to ignore the thought of how nice it was snuggle the Assassin.

"_**Congrats! 2 down and 2 more platoon members to go. Look at you go loverboy! Ru Ru!**_

(l-loverboy?! Gero! It's not like that at all!)

"_**Sure sure…"**_

(By the way… How come I haven't exploded yet? My platoon members shouldn't know my true identity right?)

"_**As long as you don't tell them or give them obvious hints on who you are, you should be fine. I said nothing about THEM working it out themselves and knowing! Ru ru ru!"**_

"So er… Keroro. What shall we do first?" asked Dororo as he straightened himself out.

"Gero? We er well…" Keroro shook her head and slapped herself, earning a shock yelp from Dororo.

"This is no time to be hesitating!" Keroro turned to the blue Keronian and placed her hands on her waist.

"Our first order of business is locate Private Second Class Tamama and Corporal Giroro. de arimasu."

"Locate? You m-mean they're missing?!" said Dororo as he suddenly tensed up.

"They had a head-start on me in their mission to rescue you. I'm concern that they haven't turned up yet. You search around the building for any visual signs. I'll go and search the higher levels of the mall." Said Keroro in a Leader like voice.

"I… rather we stick together. What if… you…" Dororo began to tremble slightly as he took a step closer to Keroro.

The former Sergeant instantly knew why the blue Keronian is acting so hesitation and nervous. Keroro bent on her knees and stared intently at her friend, her hands on his shoulders.

"Gero. This time is different; I'm not defenceless as I was before. Our friends are out there and we need to find them, they might be in trouble."

Dororo raised a trembling hand and placed it on the females arm.

"Your right, I'm sorry Keroro. But please…" with his other hand the ninja pulled something out from the pack on his lower back.

"Take this with you." Dororo dropped what seem to be a wooden carved object in Keroro's opened hand.

"A… Whistle?" The former sergeant said in confusion as she held up the object.

"If you get into trouble, blow that whistle. I'll hear it no matter where I'll be and I'll come straight to your aid! Nin nin!" with that Dororo stepped away, bowed in respect and leaped over the side to the lower level below.

"_**He cares a lot for you. See what you can accomplice when you put your mind to it?"**_

"Gero? Can I ask you something Kiruru?"

"_**Of course. It's not like I can stop you. Ru ru ru!"**_

"How long have you been on Pekopon?" asked Keroro as she started to climb the stairs to the higher level while avoiding the chucks missing from the steps.

"… … … … … _**thousands of years ago, I can't remember the exact date."**_

"Gero?! T-thousands?! But Kiruru! The headquarters you report to_!"

"_**Does not exist no more… I know. I've known for a long time."**_

"Then why do you still report if you know they don't exist? I don't understand?" Keroro ducked under some rubble and began to peek into the abandoned stores.

"_**Because I was made for one purpose and one purpose only, to gather intel. If I stop, then the whole reason for my existence is gone."**_

"That's not true!" shouted Keroro as she stamped her foot angrily.

"Everyone is here for more than just a simple reason. We grow and learn from each other, we cry together, laugh together. If you don't have a goal, a purpose in life then you strives for a new one! What do YOU want to do Kiruru?"

"_**What do… I… want to… do? ... … … …"**_

Keroro began to climb the next flight of stairs which would take her to the roof, hopefully she might see some signs of her comrades.

Crack!

Keroro flinched and quickly lowered her head, she was standing on the stairs connecting to the roof when she heard the sound ahead. Ever so slowly she sneaked a quick peek over the railings and saw… nothing?

"Gero? I guess it was nothing. Oh!" gasped the former Sergeant as she began to drool. A Gunpla box which was still in pretty good condition lay a few feet ahead.

"Mk Garon Limited Edition three!" squeal Keroro in delight as her eyes literally sparkled. "Gero gero gero! It's my lucky day!"

Keroro quickly skipped across the roof and swooped down, picking up the box.

Thud!

"G-Gero?" Keroro slowly turned around and instantly paled.

"DIE!" roared the Fax as it slashed its claws, one talon sliced through Keroro's left arm like a knife through butter before she had a chance to react.

The severed arm fell with a dull thud, the Gunpla box bounced while its insides rattled. Strangely enough, there was no blood.

Keroro felt no pain, just a sudden sensation as if she was underwater and disconnected from the world.

"_**Keroro focus! The Sword! Please use the sword!"**_

"WHAT IS THIS? A TRICK?!" screamed the Fax, angered by the absent of blood. It then proceeds to slice the other arm.

"_**Keroro! NO!"**_

The former sergeant fell to the ground along with both her now severed arms. The sensation of unreality grew worse, she was no longer aware of the Fax roaring in anger in front of her or her surroundings.

"_**Keroro… please focus."**_

(… … … … Ki… Kiru… ru?)

"_**Just stay focused."**_

Keroro's vision swam but she began to be aware of a white figure next to her.

"The things I do for you. It's just ridiculous!" said the blurry white figure as it rummaged in the girls pocket and pulled something out.

"WHO ARE YOU?! A KERONIAN?" roared the Fax.

The white figure held up the object it had pulled out and placed it near its mouth. Everything came into sharper perception as a shrill piercing noise rang through the air.

"Let's just hope your friends wasn't lying when he said he can hear this." Said the white figure as it held up another object, pointing it straight at the Fax who snarled. It was the sword.

"Kir…ruru?" gurgled Keroro as she noticed the figure's blue eyes and luminous red X on its forehead.


	6. An arm and an arm?

Slight Tamama/Keroro moment, much to the annoyance of a certain katana-wielding ninja frog in a half mask! (Singing to the tune of Ninja turtles)

Enjoy the show!

Chapter 5 ~ An arm and an… arm?

"Stay awake Keroro!" command Kiruru as the female began to close her eyes.

Everything was slowly started to fade, Keroro didn't know how much longer she could keep a grip on reality.

The Fax roared and lunged at Kiruru who at the last minute dodged by jumping unusually high into the air.

"This wouldn't be so bad if I had a combat program installed." Muttered Kiruru as he landed on the ground and twisted around, swinging the energy sword towards the Faxes back legs.

The Fax blocked the sword with its talons and head-butted the white Keronian, sending him flying into some rubble.

(… ki… ru… ru…) though Keroro with difficulty as she focused her view on Kiruru who got up, glaring. The Fax charged and made another slashing movement with its claws.

Suddenly there was 'swoosh' sound, Keroro became vaguely aware of another Keronian bending down over her, small hands moving along her body.

"Ke-Keroro? No… no! Not again… please not again… Y-you s-said… you said it w-would be d-different!"

"Hey you! A little help please!" shouted Kiruru as he blocked the claws of the Fax with the energy sword.

The other Keronian stood up and pulled out what seemed to be a katana. Keroro stared for a while with blurry eyes until it finally clicked.

(Do… ro… ro…)

With a blink of an eye, the Fax fell to the ground howling in pain as Dororo rushed him, his blade cutting it down with little resistance.

Kiruru quickly rushed over to Keroro, picking up her severed arms.

"Hey Ninja! I need you to hold these for a second ok?" Kiruru proceed to shove the severed arms into Dororo own arms as the ninja looked about ready to vomit and faint.

"I need to work fast if I'm going to save him."

"S-save him? Your going to save him!" gasped Dororo as his face filled with hope. The ninja quickly moved beside Keroro.

"Of course I am. I'm the one who gave him the body he's using after all." Kiruru clapped his hands together and then slowly bought them apart, a shining sphere of light growing between them.

"I made his body using Keronian Nano technology and a special substance. I've been around Pekoponians that much that making a copy of them was easier than making another keronian."

Dororo gaped in silence as he tries to take all of the information in, then proceeded to yell in shock as the severed arms he was holding melted into silver like liquid substance, floating towards Keroro.

The former Sergeant paid little interest as the liquid entered her body, and then her sense of awareness sharped.

"G-gero? Wha… what?" gasped Keroro as the sensation of being unattached to world lessened.

"Ninja, pick her up. I can't rebuild her arms properly if she laying down like that." Command Kiruru as Dororo instantly jumped forward, gently pulling the girl into a sitting position and holding her in place firmly.

Keroro held out her arm stumps and watch in amazement as her arms slowly began to grow back, minus the cloth that was torn. As soon as the last of her fingers grew back Keroro regained all her senses.

"Gero! I'm sorry. I should have been more careful, damn Fax got the jump on me!" smiled Keroro nervously, choosing to the leave out the part where she got distracted by the Gunpla. She didn't think Dororo would have been too pleased with her.

"Ummm Dororo? You can let go now." Flushed the former Sergeant as she noticed that the blue Keronian still had his arms around her waist.

Dororo quickly removed his arms and stepped backwards, looking embarrassed with a faint blush spreading across his features.

"Ru ru ru! Guess I'll be leaving now. I hate being out in the opening like this." Said Kiruru and be began to float into the air.

"Ah w-wait!" yelled Dororo as he quickly ran forwards. "I wanted to say thank you for saving Keroro!"

"Thank you?" the white Keronian turned to stare in confusion.

"Of course, I don't know why you're here but… You saved my leader. You… you saved my dear friend. Thank you! Nin nin!"

Kiruru stared in shock, and then swiftly nodded his head before vanishing in a flash of white light.

"You certainly know how to make the weirdest friends Keroro." Said Dororo as he stared at the spot where the white Keronian had disappeared.

"Gero? Of course I do, just look at you and Giroro!" grinned Keroro as she stood up.

"H-hey!"

"DORORO!" barked a loud voice.

The two looked up at the source of the voice and saw two figures on Keronian aircrafts zooming towards them. It was Giroro and Tamama, and they both looked as if they had been through a meat grinder.

"Where the hell have you guys been?! We're been looking you, we thought you were in trouble!" shouted Keroro angrily shaking her fist as the two Keronians skidded to a halt near her.

Giroro whipped out one of his many guns and pointed it towards the girl who squealed in alarm, throwing her arms into the air as a sign of surrender.

"What are YOU doing here?! I don't trust you at all Pekopon!" barked the red Keronian as he jumped off his aircraft, his gun still locked onto the shuddering, sweat dropping girl.

"Ah Dororo! I glad you're ok! Desu!" smiled Tamama as he ignored the situation between Giroro and Keroro/Mono.

"We were on our way to rescue you when we got ambushed by a whole squadron of Faxes. It was great!" Tamama's pupils dilated as a menacing look spread across his face.

"I enjoyed blasting them to tiny pieces, revenge is sweet desu!"

"So that's what happened… at least your safe. de arimasu!" Signed Keroro/Mono with relief which was quickly short-lived as Giroro came closer, his gun never leaving its target.

"Stop acting all friendly idiot!" barked the red Keronian.

"Giroro stop! Ker_" Dororo stopped when he saw Keroro shake her head. "Umm M-Mono means no harm, she's on our side!" Dororo quickly stepped between the Corporal and the former Sergeant.

"Why... if it wasn't for Mono, I'll still be stuck in that store! Nin nin!"

"Since when the hell did you two become such good buddies?! It makes me sick! Our Leader is dying and you're making pals with suspicious Pekoponians?! Where's your loyalty?" growled Giroro as he now pointed his gun at Dororo, the ninja quickly placed his hand on the hilt of his katana, eyes blazing with fury.

"_**(whistle) that one has serious anger management issues…"**_

(Tell me about it, he's even worse than before! Gero!) thought Keroro in reply as she watched both her childhood friends stare at each other in anger.

"How… how _**dare you!**_" whispered Dororo in a deadly voice.

"My loyalty to Keroro will never waver! You should know that better than anyone!"

Giroro lowered his weapon and looked away, irritation flashed across his features. "Whatever, I don't have time for this."

The red Keronian simply got back on his aircraft and zoomed away, properly back to the underground base.

"Sorry Mono." Said Tamama with a sad smile.

"It's nothing personal against you, I guess… out of all of us… Our Leader's injury has affected Giroro the most. He won't admit it but, he's really scared that Keroro… won't make it. Desu."

Tamama began to shudder as he lowered his head, his tadpole tail dropping

"I'm scared too! Desu!"

Keroro/Mono quickly rushed forward and embraced the young deep blue Keronian.

"Hey now! I'm sure your Leader will pull through. You just need to believe in him." Soothed the former Sergeant as Tamama began to sob in her bomberjacket.

"I know I should believe in him but I'm still worried, what if I never see my Gunso again! I'll never be able to sit beside him and watch him build Gunpla! Or… or spend time together doing his stupid missions!"

"You… you really like this Leader of yours… don't you." Stated Keroro/Mono in slight surprise. She had never realised just how much Tamama adored him.

"_**Like you? More like he loves you. Seems the ninja has competition! Ru ru!"**_

(G-gero?! I told you! It's not like that! de arimasu!)

Tamama sniffed nosily and hiccupped, it was quite cute really.

"Your Leader is not going to die Tamama!" said the former Sergeant with firmness.

"Do you really think he will die while in Kururu's care? You know that Major Sergeant doesn't like to fail in things. "Keroro bought the young tadpole closer to her chest while making circle motions on his tiny back.

"M-Mono…" Tamama wiped his tears away and smiled brightly. "Your right! My Gunso will be absolutely fine! Thanks desu!"

The young tadpole jumped up and wrapped his tiny arms around Keroro/Mono's neck. "You know! You remind me of Gunso!" a blushed formed on his face.

"Ahem!" coughed a voice.

Tamama and Keroro turned around to face Dororo who looked miffed, as if something had annoyed him.

"Sorry to ah… _**interrupt. **_But we better head back to headquarters. Nin nin."

"_**Ru ru! I think things have just got interesting for you. The Ninja doesn't look happy at all."**_

(Gero! Will you just be quiet please! Sometimes I think it's a curse having you talk in my head!)

"Your right Dororo, let's head back." Nodded Keroro as she quickly released Tamama who fell to the ground and giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ever since that moment on the mall rooftop, Tamama had taken to following Keroro around the base like a lost puppy which seemed to irritate the hell out of Dororo for some reason.

"Ah! Master Natsumi! How do you keep beating me! I need to know your secret." Gasped Keroro/Mono with frustration at the TV screen as she watched Natsumi's character doing a victory pose over her own bloodied up beaten character for the fourteenth time.

Tamama who was sitting on the sofa behind them started to cheer. "Don't worry Mono! I'm sure you'll beat her next time! Desu!"

"There's no secret stupid!" smiled Natsumi with an air of playful superior-ness.

"You're just a bad player! Admit I'm better then you!"

"Never! I demand another re-match!" cried Keroro/Mono in mock anger.

"Ku ku ku! Having fun _**Mono?**_"

Natsumi, Tamama and Keroro/Mono turned to face Kururu who had entered the room, his swirly glasses glinted in a way that couldn't help but make you nervous.

"Ah! Major Sergeant Kururu!" smiled Keroro as she stood up, Natsumi looked at her in confusion at the way she had addressed the Keronian.

"Ku. Me and Mois have finished our research on the Fax, we found their weakness." The yellow Keronian nudged up his glasses with his hand as he held out a single sheet of paper.

The whole room seem to hold its breath, as Keroro slowly took the sheet of paper with anticipation.

Finally, they would know how to stop the Faxes once and for all.


	7. A fight to Toyko Tower!

I'm so close to the end now, this is it. The final fight. I've never been good at big fight scene so I hope it's ok.

Chapter 6 ~ A Fight to Tokyo Tower!

Keroro couldn't help reread the same tiny sentence on the sheet of paper over and over again. This couldn't be true, all the hours researching spent. Just to discover this?!

**Fax are weak to cold.**

Cold?! COLD!? These bloodthirsty, mindless killing machines are weak to cold?!

"Ku ku ku!" laughed Kururu, obviously enjoying the reactions. "I was surprised too, from what I can gather; they're using thermal technology to keep their bodies heated. The planet they live on is a 100% Volcano terrain. Them bathing in lava is like us having a warm bath."

Keroro sat on the sofa while staring at the page, unaware of Tamama who blushed happily and scooted closer.

(Their weak to cold, but their thermal technology keeps them warm… Gero…) the former Sergeant scratched her head in confusion. Then it dawned on her.

Slowly she turned her head and stared at Kururu who stared back, as if waiting for something.

"Kururu, the devices attached to the back of the Faxes. That's what keeps them warm right? Think you can make something to turn them off?"

"Ku ku ku! I've already completed the device. With one click of a button, it will send out a signal which will short-circuit the Faxes Thermal packs." Said Kururu as he held out his hand. A small circular object with a red button sat in his palm.

"Gero! Your amazing Major Sergeant! This is brilliant!" grinned Keroro as he picked up the device and held it up to the light.

"There's just one problem."

"Gero?"

"Even if we use that device now, it's nowhere near cold enough outside to affect the Faxes. Ku."

"No way…" whispered Natsumi sadly.

"_**Too bad you can't build a weather machine eh? You could make a snow storm for something. Wipe all those buggers out!"**_

(Weather… machine? Oh! Kiruru! That's it!)

"Kururu! Can you make a device that will alter the weather? We could make it become so cold outside that the Faxes will stand no chance!" yelled Keroro in excitement as she jumped off the sofa.

"Wow Mono! That's brilliant! Your so clever desu!" clapped Tamama in delight.

"Ku ku ku… I've already made that device too. It's down at the command room." Smirked the yellow Keronian. "It was quite simple really, easy when you're as smart as me. Ku!"

Keroro had to resist the urge to kiss/slap the genius silly.

"Alright, let's gather everyone in the command room and discuss our next course of action! The Faxes days are finally outnumbered! Gero gero gero!" laughed Keroro/Mono unaware of the looks of surprise on Natsumi's and Tamama's face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood gathered in the Command room in the underground base and watched with bated breath as Keroro/Mono and Kururu stood together at the helm.

"Major Sergeant, if you please." Said Keroro with a wave of her hand.

"Ku ku ku! I press!" said Kururu as he pressed a button on the monitor next to him, his swirly glasses glinting.

A picture of Tokyo Tower appeared on the large screen.

"My Weather Control machine needs to be attached at the highest point for it to have the maximum effect, same goes for the Anti-Thermal device. The highest point is, of course the top of Tokyo Tower. Ku!"

"But…" interupped Fuyuki as he stepped forwards. "Isn't Tokyo Tower next to the site where the Fax first landed? That place is swarming with them!"

"That's why we're going to need every possible person who can fight. This is it, the big one. The final battle!" said Keroro with confidence as she held up a fist.

"Kururu will stay here with Mutsumi, Fuyuki and Momoka to give audio assistance to those on the battle-field!"

"And why the hell should we take orders from you?!" barked Giroro angrily as he stepped forward. He pointed to the Healing Tube. "He's my leader, not you!"

"Shut-up Giroro!" shouted Natsumi as she glared at the red Keronian.

"N-Nat-Natsumi!?" stuttered Giroro looking shocked.

"We didn't even have a plan until Mono showed up. It's thanks to her that we've managed to come so far. She pulled us together and you know it!"

Giroro made a noise in irritation and looked away, but he didn't continued. Not when his beloved Natsumi was involved.

"A-anyway, Giroro and Natsumi. You two will cause a distraction in the air, try and draw as many Faxes away from the Tower as you can." Said Keroro as Kururu pressed a button.

"Ku ku ku! I've updated the Pekopon suit, I'm sure you'll find it more than satisfactory in taking those Faxes down!"

A compartment next to Natsumi opened, revealing the suit. The girl grinned madly as she grabbed the suit.

"Me and Tamama will take both the Weather Control machine and the Anti-Thermal device to the top of the tower. Once there we will activate both of them." Said Keroro/Mono.

"Yay! I get to be with Mono! Desu!" giggled Tamama as he wagged his tadpole tail. Dororo shot him a glare.

"_**I bet the Ninja doesn't like that, I bet he secretly wants to go with you instead. Ru!"**_

(Will you just stop! Dororo's my friend! Do you have some kind of Match-Making program installed or something!?)

"_**Ru? Match-Making program? What's that?"**_

(G-gero… nevermind.)

"Dororo and Koyuki! You two will bring up the rear, try and keep the Faxes off our backs as we activate the devices." Both Dororo and Koyuki nodded in acknowledgement.

"If everything goes as planned, victory will be ours! De arimasu!" yelled Keroro/Mono as the room erupted into cheers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Scared?"**_

(Gero? I'll be lying if I said I wasn't.) thought Keroro as she soared through the air, holding tightly to the bag that contained their hope in stopping the Fax invasion. Tamama followed closely behind on his aircraft.

"_**I've been thinking… about what you said, before. About doing what I want to do."**_

(You have?) Keroro spotted Natsumi and Giroro flying ahead.

"_**All the time I've been on this planet, gathering intel. I never once stopped and thought about these Pekoponians and their lifestyles. Why do they develop friendships? Why do they do what they do?"**_

Keroro peeked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Dororo behind her, leaping between rooftops and trees. They were all in positions for the final battle.

"_**Being with you Keroro, is the most fun I've ever experienced. Can we… be friends? I want to experience friendship and discover myself what's it's like to have a friend."**_

(Gero? What are you talking about? We already are friends!) Keroro thought with a smiled as Tokyo Tower loomed in the distance.

"_**Ru?"**_

(You've been looking out for me remember? That's what friends do! We care for each, look out for each other. We have a laugh together and sometimes we even cry together! De arimasu!)

"… … … _**Keroro…"**_

Keroro watched as Giroro and Natsumi stopped, pulling out their weapons and firing multiple rockets at the ground below.

"_Mono! This is Fuyuki! Group A has engaged with the enemy!" _came a voice from the former sergeant communication device attached to her ear.

"Right! This is it! Wish us luck master Fuyuki!" replied Keroro

"_and another thing… please be careful this time… Gunso."_

"GERO?! Y-you know?!" gasped Keroro as she nearly fell from the air in shock, earning a yelp from Tamama.

"_It wasn't that hard to work out really, the way you seem to fit in, and the way everyone looked up to you as a leader. Your my friend Gunso… just don't do anything reckless, ok?"_

"Don't worry Fuyuki, I'll come back safe and sound. That's a promise!"

Keroro and Tamama headed straight for the very top of the tower, watching as a vast swarming mob of Faxes followed Giroro and Natsumi who kept shooting at them.

"Mono watch out! Desu!" yelled Tamama as a single Fax zoomed up from below.

SLASH!

The Fax fell, Shuriken blades covering its body.

"Keep going guys! We're got your backs remember!" yelled Koyuki as she and Dororo took down another Fax that had appeared.

Finally they reach the very top, Keroro pulled out the Weather Control machine and held it against the metal spike while Tamama began to attach it.

"I hope this works…" muttered Keroro as she quickly typed in the code to activate it. A roar from behind caught their attention.

"Err… I think we're in trouble desu!" said Tamama as he pointed. The large swarm of Fax which were following Group A (Giroro and Natsumi) had started to dwindled. It seems they were cottoning on what they were up to and had started to pull back.

"This isn't good!" said Keroro with a slight tone of panic in her voice. The Weather Control machine gave a large beep and shot a thin white beam into the air, the clouds above began to darken while the temperature began to drop.

Countless Fax below and above began to congregate on the tower, Keroro brutually kicked a Fax in the face that got too close while Tamama began to blast them from the air with his Tamama Impact.

But there was too many.

"Kururu! Send a message to everyone to fall back to the tower! We have to protect the Weather Control machine!" yelled the former Sergeant into his communicator while at the same time pulling out the Anti-Thermal Device.

She was just about to press the button when a Fax below grabbed her leg, swinging her roughly downwards and slamming her into the metal workings of the Tower. Keroro dropped the device from the impact.

"NOOOO!" yelled Keroro in desperation as she kicked out at the Fax that still had a grip on her leg. Suddenly the creature gave a gurgled choke and started to fall, letting go of its captive.

"You complete idiot!" barked a voice.

Keroro looked down to see Giroro heading upwards, gun in hand, the device which she had dropped gleaming in his other hand.

"Gero! Nice save Corporeal!" grinned the former Sergeant. This was quickly short-lived as a dozen Faxes flew towards them, deadly talons outstretch.

"This is no good! We're being overwhelmed! Press the button!" shouted Keroro, Giroro was just about to press when a Fax slammed into him from behind, knocking him off his aircraft. The device flew from his hand.

"GIRORO!" yelled Keroro as she flew after him but was blocked by a mob of Fax.

"Gero! Out of my way!"

Keroro tried to dodge their attacks but there was just too many. One slashes her leg open, another slashed her midriff, and one slashed her back destroying the flying pack.

There was no pain but that familiar sense of being underwater again as Keroro began to free-fall.

"_**Stay focused Keroro! Don't give up hope!"**_

"Gero?!" the former sergeant gave a start and began to concentrate again. She looked below and saw Giroro falling. With new determination, Keroro pushed her body forwards, hands reaching for the red Keronian.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!"

"Saving your sorry butt soldier!" replied Keroro, the gap between them getting smaller, just as the ground below got closer.

"S-saving?!"

With one last desperate stretch, keroro's hand clasped around Giroro's ankle. Quickly with little time to spare, the former Sergeant pulled the red Keronian close to her body, wrapping her arms and legs around the squirming figure and twisting around, her back to the ground.

SLAM!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**Keroro? … … … Hey… stay awake ok?"**_

(Ki… ruru? Wha? What happened?)

"_**You fell idiot! You saved your friend's life."**_

Keroro slowly opened her eyes, her body felt weird. Giroro was kneeling beside her, crying?

"You fool! Why!?" the red Keronian hadn't seen her open her eyes yet, staring at him with a bemused crooked smile.

"Awwww gero! I knew you secretly liked me, deep deep down!"

"M-Mono?! Your alive?!" screeched Giroro as he leaped backwards in pure shock, it was quite funny actually.

Keroro nodded and smiled, a smile that was quickly wiped off as she noticed the broken remains of the Anti-Thermal device a few feet away.

"No time to explain! The device!"

"_Ku ku ku! I see you've broken the Anti-Thermal device. Good thing I made a spare. Problem is, it's here, your there." _Kururu voice echoed loudly from Giroro communications device.

Keroro looked up at the top of the tower where everyone was desperately fighting back the horde of Fax, protecting the Weather Control machine. The sky darkens and a few stray snowflakes began to fall.

(There isn't enough time to go back to base.) Thought Keroro as she watched Natsumi take a hit. The girl was quickly saved by Koyuki who sliced through her attacker like a knife through butter.

(By the time I've travelled back AND here again, it might be too late for the others. What to do?!)

"_**I think the answers quite simple really."**_

(Gero?)

"_**There is one way you can get back to base instantly, think. Your old body is there right? It should have healed just enough by now."**_

(It's our only option right now, I just hope I can get back to the tower in time. Thanks Kiruru!)

"_**Anytime… friend."**_

Keroro slowly turned her head as watched as Giroro blast a Fax out of the air that was zooming towards them.

"Hey Giroro… I'm glad I had you and Dororo as my childhood friends. Let's all survive this ok? Afterwards we can go on our own little adventures like we use to as kids. Just the three of us."

"What the hell? What are you talking about idiot!?" shouted Giroro as he began to shudder.

"You know, the three of us! I'm Keroro stupid! De arimasu! " the effect was instant as soon as those words were spoken.

Giroro yelled out in fear as Keroro's body melted away, the silver liquid seeping into the ground and disappearing.

Then… there was darkness… and the pain came back.


	8. Keroro Gunsou! Back in Action! Final

I present to you, the final Chapter! I just want to thank sagapaga for giving me inspiration to write my own stories!

I sat down last night and thought to myself, why did the Fax invade? If their planet was made of nothing but volcanos then, what could they gain from invading Pekopon? Or… …. …. Are they here under the influence of another? Thus a sequel has been born! The plot lines are still in the workings, but I hope you all look forward to it!

**Chapter 7 ~ Keroro Gunso! Back in action!**

(Kiruru? Are you still there? … … … … Kiruru!?)

The darkness started to fade, the pain was terrible, but not as bad as Keroro remembered it.

"G… … …o!"

(Huh? That voice.)

"Gu... … so!"

The pain grew worse as Keroro become more aware. Finally, he opened his eyes slowly and groaned in pain. He noted that he was on a table of some sort, his stomach was healed. Not even a scar but damn did it hurt.

"Gunso!"

(Fuyuki!?)

Keroro gasped out in surprise as a pair of arms grabbed him, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gunso your awake! You're ok!" cried Fuyuki as he pressed his tear drenched face into the green Keronians yellow hat.

"Uncle!" wailed Mois in happiness as she quickly wrenched Keroro from Fuyuki grasp, squeezing him tightly in her chest.

"Ku ku ku! I took the liberty of removing you from the Healing Tube when I realised what you were planning to do. Bit reckless really."

"Ah! Major Sergeant Kururu! Do you have the spare device?! I must hurry back to the others!" choked Keroro in Mois's grip. With a quick push he managed to leap away from the girls arms, and then proceed to collapse on the floor in agony.

"Gunso!" yelled Fuyuki as he bent over the green Keronian. "You're still healing ok? You need to be careful."

"Ku. Here." Kururu held out the spare device as he used his other hand to push up his glasses.

Keroro gingerly got off the floor and grabbed the device with a shaking hand.

"I spent a lot of time and effort healing you, don't you go damaging yourself again. Or else… Ku ku ku!" Laughed Kururu as a dangerous glint appeared in his swirly glasses.

The Sergeant gave a nervous chuckle, as sweat appeared on his forehead.

"Keroro, I'm going to help you get back to Tokyo Tower." Grinned Mutsumi as he whipped out his reality pen. "I'll have you there in a jiffy!"

Keroro had to admit, it was nice being back in his normal body even if he WAS in pain and discomfort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So those are the Fax huh? First time I've gotten this close to them." Said Mutsumi in amazement as the Tokyo Tower loomed ahead.

Both he and Keroro were flying through the air on a UFO styled aircraft that was drawn with the reality pen. (The one Mutsumi drew in Movie 4.)

"Gero! Can this thing go any faster!?" yelled Keroro as he watched massive amount of Faxes congregating on the tower. Judging by the noise and various flashes of light, there was a ferocious battle taking place near the top.

(I just hope everyone is ok! Kiruru! Please Kiruru answer me! …. …. Kiruru…)

"You know… anyone would have thought you miss me or something. Ru!" said a familiar voice.

Mutsumi and Keroro looked to the side to see a white Keronian flying beside them, the red cross on his forehead glowing.

"Kiruru!" yelled Keroro in delight.

Kiruru gave a little wave to the stunned Mutsumi, and then threw an object at Keroro.

"Gero?!" yelped the green Keronian as he stumbled for the object and caught it before it fell. It was the energy sword hilt that Kururu had given him a while back.

"I never gave that back to you did I. You're going to need it." Said Kiruru as he pointed to the tower.

A loud roar caught everyone's attention, looking up they saw at least eight Faxes flying towards them.

"Hold on!" yelled Mutsumi as he started to dodge the enemy, dipping and diving to avoid their deadly claws. Keroro swung the sword and managed to cut down one of the Fax.

"G-gero…" mumbled the Sergeant as he cringed, one hand flying to his stomach as white flashes of pain ran across.

"Keep going! I'll distract them!" yelled Kiruru as he dodged under a Fax, bringing his hands together. As he pulled them apart a large flash of white light appeared, stunning the Faxes.

Now that they were close, they could see the intense battle taking place in all its glory.

"TAMAMA IMPACT!" screamed Tamama as he let forth a large beam from his mouth, his body covering in scratches and cuts.

Giroro had managed to climb the tower, shooting down Faxes in a murderous rage as Natsumi provided cover from the air. Both were looking worse for wear.

Dororo and Koyuki leaped from metal ledge to metal ledge on the tower with such speed that they seemed to be blurred. They too were both covered in cuts, their clothes in tatters.

Everyone kept fighting, keeping the Faxes at bay away from the Weather Control Machine. The snow that was gently falling became heavier, the ground and surrounding building started to sparkle as frost grew.

"GO!" yelled Mutsumi as he dodged under a Fax, the top of Tokyo Tower quickly coming closer.

"GERO!" screamed Keroro in pure determination and insanity as he leaped from the UFO, he grabbed the metal spike of the tower and yelled out in pain as his green body slammed into the metal workings.

"GUNSO?! YOUR ALIVE! DESU!" screamed Tamama in pure joy when he saw the green Keronian.

Keroro quickly held up the spare Anti-Thermal device and pressed the button, a loud pop emitted and a ring of light burst through, spreading across the city.

Roars of anger turned to roars of panic as the Faxes stopped what they were doing and began to shudder. One by one they began to fall, their scaly reptile bodies unable to cope with the sudden cold.

"YAHOOOO!" yelled Natsumi as she gave a fist pump.

"Gero… I'm glad this is all over. I need a vacation. De arimasu."

THUD!

Keroro yelled out in pain and shock, as a limp body of a Fax collided into him, knocking him from the tower spike.

Extreme pain flashed through his green body as he slammed into the metal frame of the tower as he fell. His stomach felt as if it was on fire, Keroro gave a pained gasp and fainted, the yells and shouts of concern from his friends when they realised what had happened faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure he's ok?"

"I hope so, last time I checked, he was still in the Healer Tube!"

"Damn idiot! Is he purposely trying to kill himself!?"

"C-calm down Giroro!"

Slowly, keroro began to be more aware as the voices surrounding him become clearer, he also became aware of the fact that a pair of arms was holding him firmly but gently so his head wasn't on the ground.

"Why don't you let me hold him, I'm sure your arms are aching! Desu!" said a voice, which sounded as if the person was grinding his teeth.

"That's quite alright Tamama, my arms are fine. I don't want to move Keroro in case it cause him discomfort." Replied the person who must have belonged to the arms holding the Sergeant.

Keroro gave a moan at the dull ache in his stomach and groggily opened his eyes. Everyone suddenly became quiet.

"G-gero… did a-anyone get the number on t-the Fax that ran me over? Ohhhhh…"

"Keroro you idiot! You down-right stupid idiot! What were you thinking!?" barked Giroro glaring down at his leader, but everyone could plainly see the relief in his face.

"I never think, it's me remember?" smiled Keroro as everyone laughed, happy that the Fax invasion was finally over.

Keroro suddenly tensed, his face burning as he realised just who was holding him, and apparently was the reason why Tamama looked ready to murder someone.

Dororo smiled happily and seemed content and unembarrassed that he was holding his leader in his arms. Koyuki gave a laugh at her ninja friend and smiled in a knowing way.

"Ru ru ru! What a cute couple…" whispered Kiruru so that only Keroro and Dororo could hear, a grin plastered on his face. Keroro and Dororo blushed heavily.

"Gero!? N-no! It's not like that!" gasped Keroro in embarrassment as he began to squirm. Dororo quickly stood up and helped his leader to stand, who was a bit unsteady on his feet.

"Oh really? Did you know that Dororo saved you when you fell?" smirked Kiruru.

"It's true, as soon as he saw you he leaped to your rescue! It was quite cute actually!" Said Koyuki as she mirrored the white Keronian's smirk.

"K-Koyuki!" said Dororo as he quickly looked down, his face burning.

Everyone apart from Giroro looked on at the conversation with confusion, Tamama began to wring his hands in pure rage.

Giroro gave a quick look at Dororo and shook his head, a small knowing smile making its way on his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A week passed and Japan slowly returned to normal, it was amazing how fast the badly damaged buildings were quickly restored. The strange snowstorm that had appeared briefly had left the pekoponians baffled, but concern wasn't raised over this fact.

The Hinata household was back to how it was before the Fax had invaded.

"Stupid Frog! You didn't do your chores again!" yelled Natsumi as she grabbed Keroro and squeezed his head.

"M-master N-Natsumi! I was about t-to do it!" squeaked the green Keronian as he began to sweat.

Fuyuki who had been watching from the sofa gave a chuckle, he hadn't failed to notice that his sister was taking care not to hurt Keroro stomach which was still on the mend.

"Liar! You were too busy building your stupid Gunpla! I'm confiscating all of them until you do your chores!" shouted Natsumi as she placed the sobbing Keronian on the floor instead of throwing him like she normally would have done.

"Gero! You're so mean Master Natsumi!"

"Ru ru ru!" laughed a voice.

"Ah Kiruru!" smiled Keroro, instantly perking up as he walked over to the white Keronian who stood outside the open glass door to the garden.

For the past week Kiruru had been staying on the roof of the Hinata house, refusing offers to come inside. He spent most of his time staring into the sky, a deep look of concentration on his face.

"Keroro… no, Gunso. I've finally come to a conclusion." Said Kiruru with a serious expression.

"Gero?"

"Thanks to you, I finally have a new goal. A new purpose in life." The white Keronian reached out and grabbed hold of the Sergeants hands. Natsumi and Fuyuki looked on with baffled expressions.

"I want… I want to explore other planets, and learn new things. Just like the things I've learnt from our friendship! You've given my life new meaning, and I can never thank you enough." with that, Kiruru released Keroro's hands and began to float, his red X glowing brightly.

"Kiruru!" yelled the Sergeant as he watched his friends float higher into to sky.

"You better come back every now and then! And don't forget to bring back presents! Ya hear!? De arimasu!" Keroro gave a large grin and waved happily. Giroro exited from his tent to see what the commotion was about, he too gave a swift salute to the white Keronian. (Keroro had explained how he was involved with everything.)

Kiruru's body began to glow with a brilliant white light, and then he zoomed with incredible speed towards the heavens and soon vanished.

"I'm going to miss him. De arimasu." Said Keroro with a sad smile. Giroro walked up to his leader and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm just glad you're ok. And I have him to thank for it." The red Keronian looked up to the sky.

"Yeah… things are finally starting to look up now aren't they? How about a little vacation before we start planning our invasion? Eh Corporal?" grinned Keroro as he elbowed his friend playfully.

"Tch! Fine! But only because I know you won't stop complaining otherwise!" growled Giroro, failing to hide the smirk on his face.

"STUPID FROG! WORK! OR ELSE YOUR GUNPLA ARE GOING IN THE TRASH!" roared a terrifying voice, Giroro burst into laughter as Keroro gave a girly squeal and ran inside for the hover.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Meanwhile, far away in a dark place…**_

A lone figure sat in a command chair, surrounded in darkness. The figure slowly raised a glass filled with an unknown purple liquid.

"Pity." Said the figure, his voice dark and velvety.

"I had such high hopes pinned on the Fax. Miserable creatures." The figure stood up, a pitch-black cloak fell to the floor from his shoulders.

"At least now I know a direct approach is not a wise decision. I must concoct up another plan to get my hands on that annoying Gaia!" the hand that held the glass began to shudder.

"All that power will be mine and no wretched stinking pekoponian will keep me away from it! They shall all burn!"

The glass exploded, showering the floor in shards, liquid and blood as the dark room filled with the maniacal laughter of the figure.


End file.
